


Strange Love

by iljhoon



Series: The way your body moves remind me of my favourite tunes [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied Smut, M/M, References to Song Lyrics, kinda sexual i gUESS, possessive!wonho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iljhoon/pseuds/iljhoon
Summary: The world is curious on how Hyungwonho is like.





	

**Author's Note:**

> lower caps intended! inspired by the song 'Strange Love' by Halsey, hope you enjoy!

"everybody wants to know, if we fucked on the bathroom sink. how your hands felt in my hair, if we were high on amphetamines."

wonho adored hyungwon. he loved every inch of him ; from his perfectly messy hair down to his feet. he also loved making love to hyungwon, how soft his lips feel against his own rough intentions, pink pink pink. hyungwon's lips were always pink, but they bruise easily. this means after every session, he's left with red, pulsing lips.

wonho loves it. he thinks it shows a sign of who hyungwon really belongs to.

hyungwon turns vulnerable under wonho's touch. every tap of contact sends chills down his spine, and electric calls. goosebumps. what a feverish feeling, one that hyungwon is addicted to.

"and everybody wants to hear, how we chainsmoked until three. how you laughed when you said my name, and how you gripped my hips so mean."

the two men would sit and stare at the night sky, puffs of colour escaping their lips. 

"what are we, hoseok?"

wonho takes in another puff and laughs a little,  
"we?"

"yeah."

"whatever you hope for us to be, babe"

"that doesn't answer my question, hoseok."

wonho throws his head back, and sighs. he knows exactly what hyungwon is talking about, he just doesn't want to think about it, for now. for ever. rainbow flags aren't supposed to be hung up outside your house.

he looks over at the other man, breathing in all of his vibe ; is hyungwon glowing or is wonho just making that up? the moon is hidden under the clouds so why is hyungwon so.. enticing?

wonho reaches out to hyungwon before pulling him in by his hips, "i lobe yo-" his drunk persona speaks mushly into hyungwon's lips.

hyungwon drowns in the scent of tequila, cigarettes and wonho's beauty.

"i love you too."

wonho smiles.

"they think i'm insane, they think my lover is strange. but i don't have to fucking tell them anything."

hyungwon sighs as he cleans the wound off of wonho's face. wonho got into another fight again over his love ; always being probed by questions on hyungwon.

irritated. he's irritated. 

he hates it when people ask : hey where's that boyfriend of yours? or how was your night with your boyfriend huh?

to wonho, hyungwon was his, and only his. he didn't like even the slightest implications of his lover's name passing through the lips of others.  
and that's how the fights began.

"you can't keep fighting like this, love. it hurts me, you know that?" hyungwon's soft, intricate voice is the only thing that can slice wonho's heart. while his lover's eyebrows furrow at the mess he made, cleaning his wounds off, wonho grabbed his wrist ; stopping hyungwon.

"i love you. i don't want anyone causing trouble for you. i'll go all in for you."

hyungwon stares at his wrist, which is being held tightly by wonho, "i love you too."

 

"everybody wants to know, 'bout how it felt to hear you scream. they know you walk like you're a god, they can't believe i made you weak."

wonho loved hyungwon ; every inch of him was beautiful. 

guess wonho wasn't the only one to discover hyungwon's beauty, for nearly everyone else did too. people stared, and wonho's grip around hyungwon's waist got tighter with every step they took down the street. and while hyungwon wiggled and struggled in the hands of wonho, that had only made the latter grabbed on tighter.

hyungwon, was only his, after all.

as they get home, wonho pushes himself onto hyungwon as he had started to bite hyungwon's bottom lip and pushing him against the wall. this happened all the time yet why was hyungwon still caught off guard?

"y-yah... h-hoseok-ah" 

wonho decided to ignore the pleas which were coincidentally turning him on.

he won't admit that.

the morning rolled in, and they woke up in soft, feathery bed sheets.

home.

wonho turned on his side to face a sleeping hyungwon, whose face still brings a smile to him. he just can't believe this beautiful masterpiece from god, is his.

he reached down under the covers and grabbed hyungwon's hand.

"i adore you, so much."

to be answered with a sleepy, "i adore you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> another one of those works that I wrote a while ago but never posted anywhere.


End file.
